The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof and can be used appropriately for a semiconductor device having, a fin-type transistor (FINFET: Fin Field Effect Transistor) formed of a fin-shaped semiconductor portion and the manufacturing thereof.
For example, US Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0270401 (Patent Document 1) describes a FINFET in which a channel region is formed of at least two different types of semiconductor materials.
Also, US Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0346612 (Patent Document 2) describes a technique which forms an isolation region isolating a plurality of fins from each other by thermal oxidation, plasma oxidation, or ion implantation of oxygen. The upper surface of the isolation region has a projecting shape.